A Pudding's Story
by Popcorn12
Summary: A small one-shot about Pudding in Mother's Day.


**A/N: This is a story about Pudding in Mother's Day. I wrote this a while ago, and I decided to post it here. It was a sad story attempt, but I think I failed... If you are not reading this on Mother's Day, it's okay. That is not the story's point, at all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pudding watched as the day slowly dawned from her window. All her brothers were sleeping, as she went to prepare the breakfast earlier that morning. It wasn't an average day, at all. She even woke her brothers up before the usual hour.

The blonde mew was not happy like she was usually.

After the breakfast was eaten, she lead them to Heicha's teacher's house. Ms. Rosbe gladly accepted to take care of them in that day in particular. As they walked, not only Pudding noticed that the streets were already full of people. Some of them entered in stores and came out with wrapping paper and a random things, the others already with their mothers.

"Thank you for taking care of them," – She said to the smiling teacher standing in front of her. – "I hope it doesn't bother you."

Heicha and the quadruplets repeated the phrase "Yes, thank you, thank you!" cheerfully, synchronized as they came to hug the brunette teacher. Ms. Rosbe looked at the Pudding and smiled sweetly. She knew the young blonde asked her to take care of her brothers because they wouldn't understand the situation and get very upset.

"Oh, it's nothing. They will have loads of fun, I assure!"

Pudding parted from her brothers moments later and went to her first destiny. It was not the café, since it was a day off. In fact, her first destiny was a floriculture. As she expected, it was crowded but she got to buy a bouquet of narcissi and roses after some hours.

To her second destiny, she took a shortcut by the park. Bad idea, though. It was filled with people, mainly families. Picnics, which united families to greet and honor a single person: Their mother. Of course, she would visit her mother. Pudding would give her the bouquet. And she was sure her mother would be glad.

Her second destination, the cemetery.

She smiled weakly as she reached her mother's grave, as if she was going to find her mother alive standing there. Sometimes, she would really expect it. That everything could just be a lie and her mother would come back to hug her. Then she wouldn't be alone while her father valued more his pupils than his own children.

But she knew it wasn't, and her mother would never return. That's why she asked Ms. Rosbe to take care of them. Her brothers, being the young children they were, wouldn't understand and probably they would get upset. _She_ was upset. But as long as she could preserve their happiness and child innocence, her happiness came in second place at all.

Reaching her grave, Pudding stood and held the bouquet. She had a knot in her throat, but she wouldn't cry, not again in front of her mother.

"Hi, mom!" – The blonde mew greeted. – "I bought this for you. They are your favorite."

Carefully, she placed the bouquet in the ground as she felt something stream down her cheek. It wasn't a tear, it was a… Raindrop. She didn't notice the sky was really dark and cloudy, and a storm was just arriving in the town. What a cliché. Though she didn't care, she just let the rain wet her as she sat in front of the grave.

"Sorry my bros aren't here. But I think you understand they are too young to know." – Pudding said, her voice trembling trying to show she was strong. – "Have I told you about my new friends? They are amazing! You're not here to meet them, though…"

A thunder loudly played its symphony as the bolt lightened the sky, lightening the cemetery and Pudding's silhouette as well. Even though she wanted to stay a little more, the young blonde stood. She turned back, and while the storm represented the chaos and the sorrow of dead and alive souls, Pudding walked away with her head down, finally with tears streaming down her face as she mumbled her last words.

"Happy mother's day, mommy."


End file.
